Chima's Flu
by anonymous025
Summary: Laval was returning from a small expedition when he finds someone lying on the ground. Will Laval live to find out who it is, is the question.


Laval was driving a lion tank home from an exploration when he saw a figure lying on the ground. He stopped of course, and looked at the fallen eagle. He never would have guessed. He picked her up and carried her to the lion tank. On the way, he was attacked by Crooler and a pack of wolves. He was hit on the head twice, and barely managed to lose the wolves when he found Lennox. "Please take her Lennox. She needs medical attention. Please take Eris" Lennox looked at the driver of the lion tank, whose face was covered in blood: "Who are you?" but it was too late. The wolves found Lennox and Laval had already passed out. Lennox took off and Laval was left there in the Lion Tank all alone. The wolves, seeing that he was as good as dead, took off as well.

Meanwhile, Eris had awoken in the Lion Hospital. "Where's he?" she muttered feebly. Nearby, Ewald and Cragger and Gorzan stood. "Don't you know where he is? I surmised it was Laval who rescued you." Cragger said indignantly. "I only remember flying calmly over the forest, then feeling a sudden pain in my wing, then I fell to the ground. Next thing I know, I'm being carried by a bloody person past a gang of Wolves. Then I was here." "Oh dear," cried Lennox. "In all the chaos, I completely forgot to send out a rescue squad to find that poor guy. He was desperately trying to save you Eris." Late that night, someone was wheeled into the same room as Eris, but all the attention was focused on Eris and her condition. No one really cared or even found out who the blood-stained lion really was.

"What is my condition?" asked Eris. "Uh…You're going to be fine…?" said the doctor, clearly disliking this question. Eris was usually very lonely during the day, but during the night, she was preoccupied with listening to the patient beside her deliriously talking: "Eris,…Eris, are you okay? She seems to be breathing, but her heart beats are weak. I need to get her…to the…hospital...The….wolves are….atacking….Ouch…I'm…wounded…must…get…Eris….Ouch….to…Oph…safety…Lennox….take her….please take….her…." cried the patient. Eris was frightened, but also curious to here more from her roommate. After countless nights of delirious whispering, the patient awoke: "Where's Eris? Did Lennox get her?" "Oh…" cried a nurse. "I completely forgot we had another patient. We need to scan him right away!" Eris almost screamed in anger, but held her beak closed. When the patient was rolled back into the room, Eris was ready to ask thousands of questions, but held back to see if he was awake. She never really considered that the patient would be none other than….He awoke, and dazedly asked: "Where's Eris?"

"Laval?" gasped Eris. "I should've known! You brought me here?" "I'm afraid not, I was injured by the wolves too badly. I was nearly there, and Lennox did the rest." gasped Laval. "How's your condition?" "I don't know. They just say I'm going to be fine." said Eris with a hint of sadness in her voice. "It doesn't seem right." "Well whatever it is, it can't be good, because I heard a doctor discuss my condition with Longtooth and he said I have your disease." wheezed Laval. The next day, Laval's status came in. "You have a broken arm and a broken leg, as well as a wound on your head. In other news, you have an unknown disease." said Lennox. "That's disappointing, I wanted to test the Velociter I today." sighed Laval. "The what?" inquired Eris. "Oh…"said Laval. "It's….Okay. It's a type of jet I've been working on lately. Looks a bit like a spaceship, but more down to earth." "Why didn't you tell me then?" asked Eris. "I could've helped." "Weeellll, I kind of wanted it to be a surprise…" replied Laval. "Now I have no idea what we can do." "I'm afraid I don't have any suggestions either" said Eris.

As days passed with no word on either friend's release, Laval became restless. "When will I be allowed to leave? I've been here for more than six months and you still haven't said anything descriptive about my condition." The doctor didn't answer. Laval confronted Cragger. "How long do I have?" "What! How'd you know?" he cried. "So it's true? There's no cure?" asked Laval. "Oh. You tricked me. Well, there's no use in keeping it from you. You have a month or so remaining." Cragger frowned. "Just don't tell Eris. She might not take it too well." "You sure?" asked Laval. "It might not seem like it, but she's actually pretty desperate to know her condition.

The next day, The doctors decided to scan Eris again. They were really surprised to find the disease gone. They released her. They scanned Laval: he had the disease. Eris looked apologetic."I'm sorry Laval. There's no doubt you got the disease from me." "I'll be fine...for the next month or so." said Laval glumly. "Oh, Laval..." said Eris with a feeling of guilt consuming her. She left eventually, but only because her tribe needed her. Laval was no longer needed by anyone.


End file.
